Greta the Opossum
'Personality:' Primary Traits: Bitter, volatile, stoic, prefers to be alone Secondary Traits: Pained, lost, confused, unable to bond with others Alignment: True neutral Speech Accent: New York (American) 'History' 'Special Skills' Hanging by tail: Greta can climb trees with her sharp claws and walk across thick branches with her tail for balance. From there, she can hang and keep a less conspicuous position. When danger is spotted, she can easily drop to the ground and scurry quietly back to base, which is much quicker and quieter than the flying sentries. Foraging: When in the heat of combat, Greta is very good at finding food and knowing whether it can be poisonous to certain species. Aiming for the most effective team possible, this would be one of the only times she has everyone's best interest in mind, especially if they are unable to reaturn home over the course of three days in the field or more. 'Role in the community during peace' 'Roll in the Marauder Wars' When the Marauders first began their attack, Greta was one of the ones sent out to gauge the response of Naku Village after the sentry was sent. Once the defending enemies were spotted, she ran back to the first wave of fighters to prepare themselves. Having little-to-no skill in fighting directly, Greta was assigned to the 3rd wave. While waiting in the far back against the wall of their stronghold, Dorae the Bat took her aside and explained his idea to escape. She didn't agree with his reasons, but decided that with the Marauders was not where she should be as their morals did not agree with hers. The two dissented while the battles were fought and hid together on a nearby hill until the battle wore down. 'Notable Relationships' Dorae the Bat: She trusts him more than any other creature on the planet since he took her wellbeing into account (at least she THINKS that was his motivation) and no one had ever done that before. She considers him a relatively good friend-- "relatively" being a key word. Halinka the Badger: As her superior, Greta had to obey any command given by their fearless leader, even if it meant going against her morals or personal desires. Already a bitter opossum, this led to Greta distrusting everyone from then on (except in Dorae's case later). Greta respects Halinka's ability to woo a group into the fighting force it is but hates her for every other reason imaginable. Jabari the Lemur: Out of all her comrades, Jabari was the one she disliked the least. He was timid and unthreatening and generally went along with any request or command she gave him, even though they shared the same rank. She'd occasionally hop to his defense if anyone teased him, though effort put into it was weak. Solana the Cat: stand her and her gossiping; will sometimes feed her bad information out of spite to see how far Solana will run with it Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Marauders